Surf fishing is a sport distinct from all other types of fishing. Perhaps the single most distinguishing factor is that surf fishing is always conducted along a shoreline. Whether the coast is that of a lake, ocean, sea, bay, gulf, inlet, river, stream or pond, there is an environment created by the interface of water and land. The object of the present invention is to allow a fisherman to cast his line into the surf, place the pole into the rod holder and leave his hands free for other pursuits, primarily the enjoyment of the surroundings.
Considering the relative awkwardness incumbent when dealing with one or more fishing rods, it is an additional objective of this invention to provide a convenient and safe means for using more than one rod at a time while fishing. Another objective is to provide means for conveniently and safely preparing a rod for fishing, even if another rod is being supported in a fishing position.
Since conditions on the shore may vary between fishing excursions, a further objective of the invention is to provide means for the rod or rods being supported to be adjusted. The rod or rods could thusly be adjusted upon a change in conditions that vary with time, such as wind or the tide, without disrupting the orientation of the rod holder itself. Similarly, the adjustable means would allow greater flexibility in selecting the initial orientation of the rod holder as the orientation of rod or rods may be adjusted to avoid more permanent hazards such as trees, rocks, other fishing rods or fishing lines, piers, docks or other such obstructions.
A particular advantage of this invention is its relative compactness and the convenience of its use. Its telescoping capabilities enable a person fishing to adjust the height of the rod holder in use to nearly twice its height when stored. This capability also gives the person fishing a wide range of usable heights in setting up the rod holder. Versatility, portability and minimum storage requirements are particular objectives of the invention.
A further embodiment is to provide a surf fishing rod holder that will not sink so that the rod holder may be recovered should it fall into the water.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a compact bait bucket fishing rod holder assembly such that the fishing rod holder may be used as the handle for the bait bucket. In this particular embodiment, the person fishing is spared a great deal of the inconvenience of transporting the equipment necessary to fully enjoy the experience. The combination of the rod holder and bait bucket allows the most cumbersome piece of equipment, the bait bucket, to be transported in a very convenient manner and utilizes another potentially awkward piece of equipment, the rod holder, as a useful component of a transportation system. The configuration of the rod holder is particularly suited for use as a handle which is long enough for a person to comfortably push the bait bucket on the wheel arrangement provided.